


Everything Is Different

by Advat



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advat/pseuds/Advat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has changed dramatically, and it's Ruby's job to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

It was a normal day when it happened. They were leaving Professor Port's class, having learned absolutely nothing of importance, when Pyrrha stumbled on the way out. They all saw it. They all feared it.

Ruby, worried, rushed to Jaune, leaving rose petals in her wake. Before she could say anything, Jaune sneezed, his hayfever seeming to be acting up.

'Bless you!' she said, niceties, of course, coming first. 'Is Pyrrha okay!?'

'I don't know. She hasn't said anything, and she seemed fine this morning, but...'

Ruby had heard enough. She sped out of the classroom, intent on finding out what was wrong.

\-----

Nora had been happily skipping out of class when it happened. She rushed to Pyrrha's side, fearing for all that was sacred.

'What's going on!?' she asked.

'What do you mean?' Pyrrha responded, puzzled.

'You tripped! You never trip! You never do anything wrong!' At this point, Nora was visibly shaking in horror.

Little did they know that this was only the beginning.


	2. The Incident

It was lunchtime, the next day. People had stopped panicking, the rioting which filled the corridors had ended, and most of the many fires had been put out (much to Yang's dismay. She'd worked so hard on those!).

Ruby was eating happily, listening to one of Nora's tales.

'And then we killed the King Taijitu and swung it round as a weapon, stopping the cyborg ninjas in their tracks!'

Weiss giggled. Everyone stared. The blood left Ruby's face. It wasn't over. Perhaps it had barely begun. She rushed to the dormitory, intent on finding Yang, who had left early, still annoyed about the fires.

However, when she slammed open the door, Yang was more annoyed than confused.

'What do you want!?'

'I need help. Pyrrha's become clumsy, Weiss actually laughed! People are changing, and this can't end well!' Ruby said over the course of a second.

'Well, how is that my problem!?' Yang questioned, angrily. 'Go away!'

Ruby left, confused. Why was Yang so unwilling to help? She always helped!

She realised then what she should have already known. Yang had been changed, too. The person she always turned to for help had been turned to someone else.

She ran.


	3. Uh-Oh

Eventually, Ruby managed to find Ozpin. He could surely help!

'H-hello, sir? Something's wrong. Everyone's different! I need your help!'

Ozpin responded almost instantly.

'I'm afraid that this is the latest plot to destroy Vale. If everyone changes, the resulting instability will ruin everything.' Ozpin said, surprisingly forthcoming. 'Unless this is stopped, we're all doomed.'

'Is there anything I can do?'

'Only to look out for those who are now especially dangerous; those who, upon being changed, would not only be able to bring Vale to ruin, but would seek to do so.'

Ruby, knowing whom this could refer to, immediately left to room at top speed, trying to find the one who could potentially destroy everything.

Trying to find Jaune.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for Ruby to find him. Jaune was at the docks, preparing to leave. He turned, and Ruby saw it in his eyes. She saw his desire, his _need_ , to destroy Vale.

He drew Crocea Mors from its sheath, which he then expanded into a shield. She knew what she had to do. She pulled Crescent Rose from her side, transforming it into a scythe in the process.

Immediately, Jaune charged. Ruby embedded her blade into the soil, and fired twice in quick succession only to see him effortlessly block both with his shield. She pulled her scythe out of the ground, and managed to get into a combat stance before Jaune reached her.

He swung horizontally, blade sweeping leftwards. There was such force behind the blow that, when Ruby blocked it, she was thrown off balance. He pressed the advantage, using the moment it took for her to recover to transform his shield back into a sheath at her side, freeing his left hand, and grab the scythe's handle. He pulled it from her grasp before kicking her, knocking her to the ground and knocking her unconscious.

Ruby had fallen, and so, therefore, had Vale.


	5. It Ends

Before Jaune could board the airship, there was a hissing, a flash of light, and he stumbled. Shocked, he turned, only to see Roman Torchwick of all people there, ready to fight him.

He readied Crocea Mors, but he hadn't yet prepared his shield when another flare struck him. As he was regaining balance, Roman struck the ground with his cane and fired. His Melodic Cudgel flew through the air and hit Jaune in the face, staggering him, only to bounce back into Roman's grasp.

'No one hurts Ruby Rose!' Roman shouted, as he ran to Jaune, whacked the back of his knee with his cane, and fired directly into his chest. Jaune was still.

There was another flash of light. The world shifted. Roman shook his head, dazed, then saw where he was.

'What in the world? How did I get here of all places?' He boarded the airship, confused.

The fallen then awoke. Jaune looked at Ruby questioningly, and she shrugged. He stood, groaning in pain. Suddenly, music began playing.

'They see you as small and he-!'

It was cut off as Ruby answered her Scroll. 'Hello?'

'Ruby! I'm so sorry about earlier! I don't know what came over me!'

'Oh, hey, sis! It's fine, it's been a really weird day for everyone. Anyway, I can't stay to chat. Bye!' She ended the call.

'Let's go back to Beacon.'

'Yeah!' Ruby shouted cheerily, a smile on her face despite how, on the inside, she was seething. She knew what had happened.

Her changed self had stopped the plot. She had made her own plan fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was weird. I apologise for creating this.


End file.
